The Archivist
by Wakatsuki
Summary: A strange journal from the past is discovered by a scholar. There within he discovers the tale of a man on a quest to restore water to the great city of Ba Sing Se. This is my first Fan Fic, so reviews are encouraged.
1. Chapter 1

The Archivist

A tale set in the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender

This account of events took me completely by surprise.

Many weeks ago I awoke to the screech of an owl. Once I had lit my lantern and looked about, I found, on my writing desk, a number of scrolls collected together in a worn bag of seal leather with an owl standing over them. Upon meeting my gaze it once again screeched and flew out into the night.

As I began to read through the scrolls, the tale they wove was strange and fantastic if not wholly unbelievable. However, once I had finished them I found the events listed within them to have great meanings and even greater insights. The original author, however, did not wish to read into the events that he himself had reordered, and I, being a historian not an essayist, will not presume to speak where the original author was silent. Therefore, while I have found meanings and insights with in these words, it is not my place to discus them here. It is instead my duty as Grand Royal Archivist of Ba Sing Se to faithfully preserve this journal in its original form for future generations, to ensure that lessons of the past are not forgotten and the mistakes of the past are not repeated.

I must note that the texts, as of date, have not themselves been accurately dated. It is also of note that the set of scrolls seems to be incomplete. Whether the scrolls are missing due to time, or by design is of yet unknown and, in my opinion, irrelevant.

That said, the following is the record of events put forth by this journal, in their original form and in their entirely with minimal editing on my part.

8th Lunar Cycle: 3rd Quarter Day Moon

(Editor's Note: text before this unreadable) the evening a royal envoy from the Earth Kingdom arrived with an urgent message. They had a light meal and were put up for the night. I will hear what they have to say on the morrow.

8th Lunar Cycle: 22-Day-Old Moon

The Earth Envoy's news was both troubling and bizarre. They were sent from the Earth King himself to ask for our help in an urgent matter. It seems their great city of Ba Sing Se is suffering from a severe drought. The great twin lakes south of the city are far below their usual level, and the crops within the Outer Wall are failing. Earlier this Cycle an envoy was sent to the Northern Water Tribe to appeal to the Avatar herself. However, their request for aid was immediately dismissed by the Avatar and forbade any Waterbender to aid the Earth Kingdom in their quest for relief. The Envoy demanded another audience with the Avatar to better understand her reasons for refusal, but one was not granted. The Envoy was then promptly "escorted" back to Ba Sing Se, and the Northern Tribesmen quickly began securing their boarders so there would be no breach of the Avatar's command. They say that at his very moment members of the Northern Water Tribe are patrolling the northern coat of the Earth Kingdom. The Earth King, upon hearing of this turn of events sent yet another envoy to us in the South.

They say the city is in dire need and they require the aid of Waterbenders to successfully transport the vast amounts of water needed to restore irrigation to the farms around Ba Sing Se. And though I do not wish to defy the Avatar's command, something must be done. I have arranged a meeting with the Tribal Council tomorrow and will make my decision then.


	2. Chapter 2

8th Lunar Cycle: 23-Day-Old Moon

The decision is made. I will help. I was looking at the issue in the wrong way. Instead of worrying whether or not the Avatar subjectively allows it or not, I have viewed it as a matter of human suffering. Those in the Earth Kingdom are in dire want of food and water, who has the right to deny them what they need to survive? Certainly not I. No matter what the Avatar has dictated, I WILL help these people.

The Council and I discussed many ways of transporting the vast amounts of water needed. In liquid state, it would simply be inefficient. The logistics would be a nightmare. We thought of ice, but that likewise would be logistic mess. It would take up much more space, as well as be awkward to transport, and with the deserts between here and the city… The last option, while difficult, seems to be our best hope of transporting vast amounts of water the long distances required. We shall create a cloud, a massive thunderhead. This, however, poses its own unique challenges. The first among many is the fact we aren't quite sure how to make one. We have some ideas, but none are concrete. I have heard some rumors though, and I shall wait until I meet with the Air Nomads to I decide on a course of action. Yes, of course the Air Nomads… They will no doubt be needed in such an endeavor. Although we can move water and, with some training, no doubt create the cloud, moving the thing will require their expertise. Storms, to my knowledge, are simply a spectacular interplay of wind and water, and therefore at the break of dawn tomorrow, I shall begin my journey to the Southern Air Temple to request their aid.

The Earth Envoy left as soon as I gave my answer. They should arrive by the time I return to the Tribe, and by when the people of Ba Sing Se heave heard of our intentions they will be filled with renewed hope. I just hope that I am able to relieve their suffering soon…

8th Lunar Cycle: 26th Day-Old Moon

I have met with the Air Nomads. I explained the situation to them in detail, including the fact that the Avatar has not sanctioned our actions. At first they were anxious about involving themselves with people who have defied the Avatar. I put their minds at easy by reminding them that only Waterbenders were expressly forbidden from aiding the Earth Kingdom, and so the blame will lie with the binders of the Southern Tribe and with myself, not them. I also swayed them by explaining the human cost of inaction, how the drought has lead to much suffering. How people will starve as they watch their crops wither and die if we do not act now. In the end they decided to aid me in my quest. They will lend sixteen Benders with their bison to the cause.

I also inquired as to the rumor I had heard of a great library in the deserts to the north. They too had heard of its existence. This is what I needed to hear. There I should be able to find a scroll outlining the details of "Cloudbending." My next course of action is now settled. Kazete, (Editor's Note: This appears to be a title, not a name) leader of the contingent of Air Nomads assigned to my endeavor, will take me in search for this library as soon as possible. The rest of the Air Nomads will make their way south, and relay what as been decided. Soon I too will be able to return to the Southern Tribe and then we can begin on our great work.


	3. Chapter 3

9th Lunar Cycle: 2-Day Old Moon

Late today we found it! This place is truly a great spectacle that should be seen by the whole of mankind. We have never seen anything like it. Huge and a wonder to behold, and to think that the whole structure is filled with nothing but scrolls, knowledge, thoughts and ideas, all here in this one place! Levels upon levels filled with shelves stacked high with arcane secrets. A fantastic place to be sure. This place must contain all of the knowledge of man, if not more, the perfect place to find what I seek.

And indeed, I did find it. Once we arrived in the library's great atrium, higher than the heavens themselves, a great spirit greeted us. The spirit introduced himself as Wan Shi Tong, and he was a fearsome sight to behold, giant as glaciers and noble as the sea. Again, I found myself explaining our purpose in detail, leaving out nothing. He was…intrigued, if one can call it that. His eyes gleamed when he heard I was disregarding the commands of the Avatar. He, in fact, did know of a scroll, which may help us in our endeavor. With that he disappeared only to reappear before we had fully realized that he had been gone. He stretched out his great hand, if one can call it that, and laying in, on?, it was an old tattered scroll. As I reached for it, he quickly put it away again in one great sweeping motion. He spake once more saying that the story of one who so openly defies the Avatar is one worth reading, and eyeing the scrolls in the my pack, suggested that a deal should be arranged. He would give me what I sought, but in exchange, once my journal was completed, that I should return here and place it in his care. Though disappointed as the prospects of loosing my diary, I readily agreed. At this he allowed me to take the text, but as he did he reminded that I should be exacting in my record of events, as he did not want to read an incomplete story.

Kazete and I shall spend the night here, in this great bastion of knowledge, and tomorrow setout south so that I may reunite with my Tribesmen before being our great work.

(Editor's note: A note on the cloud scroll mentioned here. This scroll the "Treatise on the Manipulations of Water in its Airborne Gaseous Form," was actually included in the satchel of texts that I received. However, it was in abysmal condition. Most, if not all, of the forms pictured in the scroll are completely indecipherable, and this appears to have been done with intent. The forms are obscured in a verity of ways, some have simply been marked out with a brush, others seem to be smeared with blood, and still others have been seemly slashed to tatters. Considering the fact that it has also been crumpled, creased, stained, and burnt in several places it is truly amazing that the text has remained whole at all. This scroll is in such a terrible state that I have entrusted it to the Archive without the costmary presentation to the Earth King. Though I doubt it can ever be restored, there at least I can assure that it will not come to any further harm. I question why it was even included with the other scrolls at all considering its state and that it is nearly unreadable. Its purpose is indeed an intriguing mystery.)


End file.
